


if you go down in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise

by CompoundCritical



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Kinktober 2019, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Maximum Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rape, To Be Continued, Werewolves, kinktober2019, morgan twins, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompoundCritical/pseuds/CompoundCritical
Summary: You've always been told not to go into the woods at night.But if it'll get you away from your father... well, you consider it well worth it. Besides, nothing has ever happened to those whodo,as far as anyone can remember.It's just your luck that you make your escape on the night the Morgan Twins are out hunting.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader/Thorne Morgan, Thorne Morgan/Reader
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	if you go down in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise

_‘Never go out in the woods at night.’_

Everyone told you that. All the children in town were taught that from the moment they could walk, herded away from the edge of town before they could get anywhere close.

But no one, it seemed, had told your father not to beat you, and everyone in town had returned you to him every time.

Well, you were eighteen years old now. Old enough to take on a job in another town, old enough to have money of your own so long as you were careful… if you were a man. But you were a woman, and thus under your _father’s_ protection. Any money you made would be his, and any job you wanted would make sure you had his permission.

Which he’d never give, of course.

You’d tried. Had asked that morning to please, father, let me work at the saloon! Had simpered, made a fool of yourself, tried to make the point that it would take some of the weight off of his shoulders.

But he had said no. To never ask him again.

  
  


So you’d waited for him to fall asleep, lying awake, before hurriedly packing your things. Shoving what you could carry in only a single bag and some saddle bags, binding your breasts and pulling on a pair of his denim pants, shirt and boots, before heading outside as quietly as you could, tacking up the gelding that he used for work - oh, but if he caught you he’d be _furious!_ \- keeping him shushed with sugar cubes and apples.

  
  


Though you weren’t a child anymore, going into the woods at night was _terrifying._ The trees loomed far overhead, each shadow a spectre that reached out to grab you. Owls’ calls made you jump, and your fear made Grey shy at every noise.

You’d never been told _why_ you should avoid the woods at night. They’d been cleared of wolves long before you’d been born, and no one had seen any bears in decades. It was a common Rite of Passage for children to rush for the woods, but most chickened out before hitting the tree line.

  
  


Grey _screamed._

You didn’t have any warning, the sound shrill and alarming, and then you were falling, Grey rocketing out from beneath you the moment he had all four hooves on the ground. Your head bounced off the ground with a whine of pain, and you had the impression of something - some _things?_ \- big and fluffy, of two pairs of gleaming eyes, green and blue, and then you were being dragged and nothing more.


End file.
